100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!
|previous = Join a Club Thing! |next = Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! |image = Halloween.PNG}} "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" is the fourteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It aired October 24, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ is determined to end Principal Hader's dislike of Halloween in time to rescue the school's canceled Halloween festivities; Crispo and Fenwick deal with costume-related crises. Summary It's Halloween at Pootatuck, and Crispo comes dressed as a video game character similar to Mario; Fenwick comes dressed as a robot, something he's done since kindergarten; and CJ comes dressed as roller derby queen, but keeps falling. CJ tells Fenwick and Crispo that Ronbie's high school didn't do Halloween carnivals like they did in middle school, so they were going to have the best Halloween at school. They enter the courtyard and notice that it is not decorated for the Halloween carnival. Principal Hader makes the announcement that the Halloween carnival would not be taking place, and Fenwick panics. CJ refuses to fail in accomplishing this thing on the list, so she comes up with a plan to get the carnival back. She goes to Mr. Roberts's office to try and get the carnival back and learns that Mr. Bored, Mr. Bandt, and lunch lady Natasha also wanted to restore the carnival. Mr. Bandt tells her that Principal Hader said they were to teach during the time of the carnival, and CJ comes up with the idea to have the carnival in Mr. Bored's classroom under the guise of the teachers teaching the students about the history of Halloween. Fenwick is spreading Halloween cheer in the hallways when he learns from Lori that the Froman twins have also dressed up as robots, which upsets him. Crispo is at his locker when Mindy approaches him about his costume, telling him that she had wanted him to dress as a prince to match her princess costume. Paul scares Mindy away, and Crispo compliments him on his gorilla costume. Paul then makes fun of Crispo's costume because it was "elementary school" and not scary. CJ goes around the school getting decorations and candy from other teachers who are upset about the canceled carnival. She brings them to Mr. Bored's classroom where he, Mr. Bandt, Natasha, and Mr. Roberts decorate the room. CJ accidentally bumps into Hader and drops a single piece of candy, which Hader sees. Fenwick talks to the Froman twins about them copying his robot costume. Crispo changes into a darker costume since his video game character was too childish. CJ tells them about the carnival and they go to Mr. Bored's classroom to see it, but they find Hader in the room, which is bare of the decorations. Hader threatens suspension or expulsion for any Halloween games, candy, or decorations seen around the school. She takes the games, candy, and decorations CJ had gathered and throws them in the dumpster. CJ goes back to Mr. Roberts's office and wonders why Hader hates Halloween so much before she decides to ask Hader about it. Fenwick is still upset about the Fromans stealing his costume. Many students believe they are actually robots, but to prove they are not, Fenwick takes the batteries out of their costumes. When the Fromans stop moving, some students chase after Fenwick. Mindy sees Crispo's new costume and after hearing how upset he is, offers him some candy to cheer him up. Hader catches her, however, gives her detention and orders Paul to not let her out. CJ asks Hader why she hates Halloween and after ignoring the question, Hader finally tells her: she had wanted to be an awesome alien for her first Halloween at school, but her mom forgot to make the costume, so her dad cut out holes in a pillow case. Hader was then laughed at by the other kids and vowed to never celebrate Halloween again. Fenwick sees that the Froman twins still won't move, so he pretends to put their batteries back. The Fromans "reboot," but find out that Fenwick hadn't actually put the batteries back. Fenwick tells them they had ruined his Halloween, and they apologize. They tell him they had wanted to be like him after they saw how much people liked his robot costume. Fenwick is flattered and decides that the three of them will make a super team of robots. Crispo changes back into his video game character costume and borrows a hammer from Mr. Bored in order to rescue Mindy from detention. Paul rolls Natasha's barrels of pickled Siberian stink root to stop Crispo, but he jumps over them. Paul finally admits that Crispo's costume is cool. Hader sees and takes down some decorations in the hallway and goes to Mr. Bored's class to ask CJ, Mr. Bored, Mr. Bandt, Natasha, and Mr. Roberts about them. They show her an alien costume they had made for her. She wears the costume and the students are impressed with it. She then agrees to let the carnival take place, but notices that it is 2:55, which is when the garbage truck comes. She rushes to save the candy and the students enjoy the carnival. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor *Benjamin and Matthew Royer as Benji and Enzo Froman *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored *Marcus Folmar as Mr. Bandt 'Guest Cast' *Laura Krystine as Lori Loudly *Debra Christofferson as Natasha Villavovodovich Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in May 2015. *This is the show's first holiday themed episode and first Halloween episode. *On a press release, this episode's title was "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!", but in the episode, it is known as "Have the Best Halloween School Day Ever Thing!" *CJ rhymes in her voice-over, much like she did in "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!" *This is the third episode Mindy is seen without the Vortex, the other two being "Stay Up All Night Thing!" and "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!" *Some of the activities they have at the Halloween carnival include Ring Around the Witch Hat ring toss, Candy Cup Toss, Pop-a-Pumpkin, Bobbing for Pickled Siberian Stink Root, Tossing Gourds with Mr. Bored, and Snack-o-Lantern. Cultural references *The popular Nintendo franchise "Mario" is referenced in this episode. **Crispo's outfit is most likely the same one that Carlos wore in the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Rocker." *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' is referenced when CJ mentions how Hader's heart "grew three sizes." Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes